Master Kakashi's New Jutsu
by The Master of All
Summary: Master Kakashi shows a new jutsu to Naruto and Sasuke and uses it on the two ninjas and they get stuck to each other-literally! Find out what happens next with the Dobe, Naruto and his Teme, Sasuke! xD Oh, how I love these two.
1. A New Jutsu

Disclaimer: You see I totally own Naruto, not Masashi Kishmoto, Pfft xD  
You guys should read my Suigetsu X Karin Drabble x3

Anyways... enjoy the story.. I guess xDD

Inspiration: Naruto Shippuden Episode 194 x3

* * *

It was a typical day in the Konoha Village, Hidden in the Leaves and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for their master Kakashi, who was late- as always.

"Your late!", yelled Naruto and Sakura together as Master Kakashi came in view. Kakashi smiled at them.

"You see I was reading "Make Out Tactics" and well, I lost track of time", he said.

"Whatever, anyway, Master Kakashi, teach us that new jutsu quick, I don't want to spend more time than I have to with this jerk", Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"Hn", went Sasuke.

"Ugh, I want to- ya know what I'll just do it", Naruto lunged at Sasuke.

"Must you always be _this_ impulsive", Sasuke asked.

Naruto made a fist but before he could hit Sasuke, Sakura slapped him.

"Ouch, Sakura, _why_ did you do that", he asked her, while rubbing his sore cheek.

"'Because your _annoying_ Naruto, now listen to Master Kakashi okay", Sakura replied.

"Well, this jutsu I want to teach you is a battle jutsu", Master Kakashi quickly went.

"Hm, a battle jutsu, so... it means that it can shut up idiots", mused Sasuke.

"Hey", Naruto protested.

"This jutsu has 3 signs, so let me show you, and Naruto, Sasuke, I'm going to use you two", put in Kakashi.

"Huh?", asked Naruto, "why two people".

"Your brain hurts, huh dobe", Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up, teme", Naruto waved a fist at Sasuke.

"Would you _shut up_ Naruto", Saskura rolled her eyes. Master Kakashi had gone back to reading his book, he laughed, then he turned the page.

"Master Kakashi, quit reading your pervy books!", Naruto yelled.

"Here's the jutsu", Kakashi closed his book, sighing, "Battlefield Tatch Jutsu, go!", he moved his fingers into 3 signs and smoke circled around Naruto and Sasuke, slowly the smoke fanned out and this is what Sakura and Kakashi saw: Naruto and Sasuke of course but here was the difference... they were stuck to each other!

Master Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other and stared laughing as Sasuke and Naruto took each other in angrily.

"Master Kakashi", Naruto whined, "How is_ this_ a battlefield justsu?"

"Undo this jutsu, Master Kakashi," Sasuke requested coolly.

"Naruto, this is precisely _why_ it's a battlefield jutsu, people get attached to each other, get confused and stop what they were going to do, which gives you an advantage, an opening", Kakashi calmly told his students.

"Oh, I get it", Naruto smiled.

"Dobe!", replied Sasuke, fustrated.

"I see a distraction method, very clever", Sakura nodded, "how do you undo it though?"

Kakshi blanched, knowing what he was going to say next was going to well- piss off his students, especially the two currently stuck to each other.

"Well you see", Kakashi began slowly, "this jutsu is meant for battle, as in when it's used, the people", Kakashi shrugged, "usually end up dead"

"Wait! Master Kakashi... so that's means I'm gonna die, I don't want to die young, ya know", Naruto whimpered.

"Are you really_ this_ _stupid_ Naruto", asked Sakura, "this just means that there's no reverse for this jutsu!"

"So, I'm going to be attached to _him_-forever?", Naruto asked horrified.

"Master Kakashi, your going to undo this okay", Sasuke said again, through gritted teeth.

But in Sasuke's mind this was going on.

**Flashback**

Naruto was looking Sasuke's eyes angrily, they were probing blue eyes, trying to get through to Sasuke, Sasuke stared back irritated that this _dobe_ was looking at him so closely when suddenly the dobe's lips were on his own and he _liked_ it- a little.

**End Flashback**

_"And sadly since then, I've had werid feelings for that dobe, feelings I don't like one bit", Sasuke thought to himself._

Master Kakashi rubbed his head and shrugged again.

"Looks like we should see Lady Tsunade", he said.

"All right!", went Sakura.

* * *

"So, that's what happened, Lady Tsunade", Sakura finshed.

"A ha ha ha", laughed Tsunade, holding her stomach, "Oh ha ha, sorry it's just _too_ funny".

Narutp glared at the 5th Hokage.

"Hey granny Tsunade, quit laughing and help us. Undo this jutsu _now_!", he yelled.

"Ha", Lady Tsunade went, wiping tears from her eyes, " I haven't had a good laugh in a _long_ time".

"Ugh, my lady, please be s-serious", stammered Shizune as she nervously glanced at Naruto and Sasuke who were giving the Hokage a death stare.

"Oh, all right as Kakashi told you there's no "undoing" this jutsu, that's why I called Shikamaru here", Tsunade said.

"And what a bother this is", Shikamaru yawned, "I just want to play Shogi".

"Okay, anways, you may leave, Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru and I are going to discuss the undoing process", Lady Tsundae dissmissed them.

"All right, granny Tsunade", Naruto saluted, hitting Sasuke in the process.

"Hey dobe, remember we're attached", yelped Sasuke.

"Ya know what just _shut_ up Sasuke", Naruto yelled back.

Lady Tsundae, Shizune, Shikamaru and Kakashi glanced at each other. Kakashi shrugged.

"The sooner we undo the jutsu, the better or those two are going to _kill_ each other", Kakashi said. Shikamaru just yawned in reply and Tsundae and Shizune nodded in agreement.


	2. Encounters in the Village

So the second page of this story .

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishmoto is my idol(;

* * *

"Hey, stupid, you get into any shit lately", yelled Kiba as he walked passed Naruto, he paused and took in the scene, then started to crack up.

"You know what Dog Breath, when this jutsu gets undone, you are the first I'll kill", Naruto yelled, waving a fist.

Hinata came into view as she stepped out from behind Kiba.

"Oh my", Hinata eyes widened , "Naruto, I hope this get undone for you and Sasukes sake's too", Hinata told him nervously, "I hope your going to be okay Naruto".

Naruto grinned at Hinata's shy act.

"Hey, thanks Hinata", he said. Hinata blushed.

"Hey dobe, let's go, we have to settle things", Sasuke said, pulling Naruto away as quick as he can, he didn't want Kiba and Hinata to see his obvious annoyance,for some reason seeing Hinata blushing and talking to Naruto made ant to punch the shy-ninja.

"Hey Naruto, do you know about Hinata?", Sasuke asked, slowly.

"What about her? I hope she's not sick, she was looking really red", Naruto wondered out loud.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you", Sasuke asked.

"Huh", the idiot replied, "hey are you trying to start a fight!"

"No", Sasuke sighed, "Naruto,you dobe, we'll stay at my place until the jutsu gets undone, all right?"

"Hey! Why should we stay at _your_ place, why not mine!", argued Naruto.

"Because your place is small and", Sasuke smirked, "I don't even _want_ to think about how dirty you place might be"

"Wait a minute", Naruto pointed at Sasuke, " I cleaned my place yesterday", he scratched his head, "sorta, see Kiba and Shikamaru came over and then I went to Rock Lee's place to practice out this new jutsu, oh and then-"

"Naruto, do you ever shut up", Sasuke yelled.

"Dobe", he continued under his breath.


	3. Home

"Ugh", Sasuke said as he and Naruto went into Naruto's house, "What is that smell?"

"What smell?", Naruto shrugged and dragged Sasuke and himself to get a bag and threw in a couple of T-shirts, pants and of course underwear, all in the color orange.

"Ugh, dobe, are all your clothes this annoying color", Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean annoying? I like this color", Naruto replied.

"Hn", Sasuke went, "Let's just get to my place already". Then the two left Naruto's small house.

"Look at that Sasuke", Naruto went in a disturbed tone.

"What, you idiot?", Sasuke asked.

"That!", Naruto pointed.

What the two saw was a couple, making out but what suprised them both was the fact that lazy Shikamaru seemed to have so much...energy and the girl he was making out with suprised the two even more: Temari, of the Sand Village. Everyone always thought that Shikamaru and Ino had a thing going on.

The two attached freinds glanced at each other and snuck past the making out couple and walked into Sasuke's house.

"Wow, who knew Shikamaru could autually be so energized!", Naruto said.

"Dobe, shut up! Anyways until I can get unattached from you", he glanced at Naruto's shoulder that was melded against his own, he felt a warm flood of blood go down, Sasuke flushed, "this is where you'll be staying. My home".


	4. Problems

Once, again welcome. ;3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but I wouldn't have the patience to write-and draw all of that xD

_Note: If it's typed like this it's thinking... ;D_

* * *

"Dude, I just realized something", Naruto suddenly said. Before the two ninjas had been eating and now they were watching a television show called "Crackups in Ninja Form".

"What dobe?", Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"How is showering going to be, ugh, _gross_ we're going to be naked in front of each other! What a horrible couple of years it has been. First, we kissed, ugh. Then I read one of Master Kakashi's books, which you never should and now _this_ happens!", went Naruto.

Sasuke calmly turned his eyes from the T.V to Naruto.

"Dobe, we'll deal now shut up!"

"But I wanna shower".

Sasuke sighed, feigning indifference.

"Fine dobe".

_"Oh this should be good, me and Naruto naked, okay it's not what I expected but hey, it's better then nothing", _Sasuke thought to himself, he shook his head, disgusted with his thoughts.

The two ninjas walked into the bathroom together, though they both felt really uncomfortable about this.

"Wow, your bathtubs' huge!", Naruto told Sasuke, his eyes widening. It certainly was, it was about 10 feet long and 5 feet wide. ( I don't know why I picked those measurements, don't judge .)

"Ya, dobe, whatever"

Sasuke started to take off his clothes, Naruto stared at him in amazement, then with a shrug, took off his own clothes. Then the two exchanging awkward glances, slowly climbed into the bathtub.

_"Wow Sasuke looks great naked", Naruto thought as he unconciously licked his lips, he did a double take, "What the heck, am I hitting on Sasuke?"_

_"The dobe's got a big one, I just want to-", Sasuke took a deep breath, "Easy, okay, easy"_

"Hey Naruto hand me the soap okay", Sasuke said aloud. Naruto handed him the bar and they moved, so now Naruto was under the showerhead.

"Hey Sasuke give me the bar real quick". Once Naruto got the bar, he rubbed the soap on Sasuke's back, "haha Teme, now your back's autually clean!"

Sasuke though previously was trying to prevent himself hardon at Naruto's touch, did the same to Naruto's back.

Naruto gave an untentional thrust as he felt Sasuke's cool hand on his back. H blushed as he felt the blood rush down below, like it does when he thinks about Sakura. Naruto quickly stuck his head under the showerhead to cover up his blush.

"Hey dobe", Sasuke's steady voice went, "Let's get out 'K".

Naruto nodded, unable to speak for the first time. After they dressed, the two decided to get some sleep, it had been an exhausting day for both of them.

"So, we sleep in the same bed", Naruto said.

"Ya, dobe just sleep already okay".

Naruto and Sasuke awkwardly climbed into the bed due to their attached state.

"Hey Sasuke", Naruto asked, "You awake".

"Ya", Sasuke said.

Naruto pulled the covers around him, restraining the urge to beat up his bedmate. (Hehe)

"I think I-I-", Naruto began.

"What?", Sasuke asked. _Could he be? No he wouldn't._ He looked over at Naruto and found him asleep. Sasuke stared at Naruto's suprisingly calm expression. Then sighing, turned off the lamp.

"Good night Naruto", he said softly before falling asleep himself.


	5. Innocent Feelings?

So, here we are once again... :D

Disclaimer: Masashi Kismoto forever and always dudes!(:

Review please, I feel special getting those critiques xD

* * *

"Sakuraaaa, please give me a kiss!", Naruto asked the pinked hair ninja as he leaned towards her.

"Naruto, cut-it-out", Sakura punched Naruto and Naruto's head swung back, hitting Sasuke's in the process.

"Oh my god, I'm soooo sorry", Sakura cooed, "let me rub your head".

"No, no", Sasuke said, he backed away, slightly replused at the thought of the kunichi touching his head.

"Hey, Sasuke, where are we going", Naruto protested, "I want to talk to Sakura".

"Well, I want to go to the Hokage's office to see if they found a reversal for this", Sasuke gestured at the two of them.

"Oh okay", Naruto agreed.

As they walked towards Lady Tsundae's place, Naruto caught sight of Hinata, Naruto grinned.

"Hey Hinata", Naruto yelled, waving.

"Dobe, keep your hand out of my face", Sasuke muttered.

"Is Hinata okay?", Naruto asked, as he saw Hinata fall down in a faint.

"Ya dobe, she is", Sasuke sighed as the two walked into the Hokage's place.

"So, granny Tsunade, you find a reversal yet?", Naruto asked.

"Yes, Shikamaru found one", she paused, "Way to fast if you ask me". Tsunade pointed at Shikamaru, prompting him to undo the jutsu.

"Okay here-", Shikamaru begin.

"Wait!", lady Tsundae said, "I want to take one last look". Lady Tsunade stared at the Naruto and Sasuke and started to laugh, she laughed so hard, she buckled over holding her stomach, wiping tears from her eyes, "Oh, that Kakashi, thanks for giving such a laugh", she finished, nodding towards Shikamaru.

"Okay, here goes", Shikamaru said, with a odd glance at the Hokage, he moved his fingers into 5 signs, smoke swirled around Sasuke and Naruto and when the two stepped out, they were themselves again, not attached to each other.

"Yay, go Shikamaru, you did it", Naruto laughed, dancing around Shikamaru.

"Whatever, I'm going home", Shikamaru replied with a yawn.

"Hey Naruto, let's get your stuff out of my place", Sasuke said.

"Sure".

* * *

"So", Naruto began, "It wasn't that bad, only a day".

"Hn", went Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I've had these werid feelings for you".

Sasuke did a double take, not believing what he just heard. _Why so sudden? _Sasuke wondered.

"What?", Sasuke asked.

"You know since we got stuck together, I felt funny around _you_... that's why I wanted Sakura to kiss me", Naruto continued.

"Oh"

"Sasuke?"

"Hm"

"Are these...innocent feelings?", Naruto wondered out loud.

Sasuke took a deap breath, what he was going to say next was going to suprise both of them.

"Why don't you kiss me?"

"Wha-? I've already kissed you before, it was gross!", Naruto gagged.

"Just kiss me dobe", Sasuke replied, sighing,

You know those feelings, the innocent feelings that Naruto spoke of? With a kiss, those feelings stopped being innocent and started to be just well...feelings.


	6. Things Happened

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishmoto owns(x

Slight Lemon ahead. Enjoy. xD

* * *

With that kiss everything changed, everything just became feelings, which in turn gave away to heat.

Both stunned, they pulled apart and glanced at each other.

"Did you feel that", Naruto asked.

"Ya...", Sasuke replied quietly.

All reason was lost as Naruto pushed Sasuke unto the bed and proceeded to lick Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned pulling at Naruto's hair, shirt's flew off, hands reached for the waistbands of the others' pants with a nod at each other, they ripped the others' pants off and soon after their underwear followed, freeing their throbbing arousals.

Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto and licked Naruto's nipple and in cool strokes with his tounge he licked down reaching his belly button and gave it a kiss.

Naruto decided it was time for him to take over, he got up pushing Sasuke down, ignoring his protests. With a glance at Sasuke's face, he grabbed his erection and watched as it grew in his hand, Naruto stroked it lazily making Sasuke buckle upward, soon after Naruto's lips follwed, giving the throbbing erection a kiss here, a lick there, until he captured it into his mouth and sucked it gently, while playing with his testicles. He rolled his tounge around the erection, enjoying the feel of it in his mouth.

Sasuke moaned, gripping the bedsheets and planted kisses wherever he could reach, Naruto's neck, chest back, anywhere. He pulled at Naruto's hair, not getting a reaction, he yanked at it, pulling out a couple strands of blonde hair.

"Ow, Teme", Naruto said, rubbing his head, "What?"

"It's your turn to squirm, Dobe", smirked Sasuke.

They changed sides, Sasuke took ahold of Naruto's length and skipping the teasing Naruto had done to him, he closed his mouth around Naruto's erection, sucking gently, then pumping it in and out of his mouth, picking up pace until Narutocame.

Sasuke grinned, rubbing the wetness around Naruto's erection and giving licks here and there, enjoying the sounds of Naruto's mews.

They both laid down panting.

"We didn't get to the do the whole, entering thing", Naruto whined.

"We'll do that some other day".

"Heh".

"What Dobe?".

"You were always the one who got my kisses".

"Hn...Dobe".

"Sasuke?"

"What is it?".

"Stop calling me Dobe!".

"Then Dobe...stop calling me Teme".

Silence followed that statement and soon after the gentle snores of Naruto were heard.

Sasuke sighed, "I love you too, Dobe".


	7. Suprises!

Finally, a new chapter ;D

Disclaimer: No matter how I wished... I still don't own Naruto. .

* * *

_I was so sure I was in love with Sakura, then this happened and now I just want to push that Teme around and do unmentionable things to him_, Naruto thought to himself as he woke up.

Sasuke stretched and messed up Naruto's hair.

"Stop thinking too much, you'll hurt your brain", Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke will you ever stop making fun of me?"

"Never Dobe".

"Whatever Teme".

Sasuke grinned and drew Naruto into a kiss, the blonde ninja responded enthusiatically, then pushed Sasuke away.

"Wha-".

"Let's go out, Teme".

"As in a date", Sasuke asked with an arched brow.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, trying hard not to wring the other ninja's neck.

"I just want to see my friends".

"Hn".

* * *

Shikamaru caught sight of Naruto and he walked up to him.

"Tell me why I got myself tied up with such a troublesome women...what a bother", he ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you talking about Temari, I saw you k-i-s-s-i-n-g her", Naruto sang.

Shikamaru yawned, "When will you grow up", he glanced around, "I guess I'll have to go look for that troublesome women...what a bother". Shikamaru glanced at them.

"I see you two are _finally_ a couple", Shikamaru smirked, "Good luck Naruto- you'll need it as much as I do", he turned and left a speechless Naruto and a smirking Sasuke behind.

"I forgot he was a genius", Naruto muttered, his eyes brightened, "I knew I wasn't imagining things, Shikamaru's got a girlfriend", Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke groaned and dragged the smug ninja up the road, heading towards Naruto's favorite place. The Ramen stand.

"All right ramen!", yelled Naruto. He tugged at his leaf headband as he raced towards the stool. Sasuke followed at a slower place.

_I just had to fall in love with an idiot_, Sasuke mused.

"Hey Choji! Oh- hey Ino", Naruto paused, "Ino? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I can be hungry too, Naruto", Ino replied with a glare. The swirled-cheeked shinobi beside her chuckled. She blushed.

Naruto looked at them and tilted his head. _Are they?_ He shook his head. _It couldn't be._

"Hey Choji, Sasuke, let's see who can eat the most bowls of ramen, the loser pays for all the ramen and I'm gonna win, ya know", Naruto said.

"I'd rather not", Sasuke told him, with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll do it, just don't cry if I win", Choji said, softly. The kind-hearted ninja felt bad because his friend was going to lose.

"Choji, you kick his ass, grow a backbone, all right!", Ino yelled. Choji's response was to blush.

Naruto glanced at his two friends again, "Are the two of you...going out?", Naruto asked them.

The shinobi faces darkened in deep shades of red.

"How did someone as dense as you figure that out?", Ino asked.

"Ino...calm down", Choji went softly.

Ino grinned at him. He really was a sweet guy and loved her for _her_ and not her weight, that's why she loved Choji.

"So you guys are?", Naruto asked, breaking Ino's train of thoughts. Ino rolled her eyes and kissed Choji.

"Does that prove anything Naruto?", Ino asked him, "Now kick his ass Choji", Ino told the blushing ninja.

"All right! Ramen guy, keep the bowls comin', ya know", Naruto yelled.

"Okay", the vendor went. Two bowls were placed in front of the competing friends and the race began.

* * *

"I won, I won, I won", Naruto sang as the vendor took away Naruto's 30 bowls.

"Just how did he win", Ino asked, "Choji let's go", she dragged him away.

"Wait I have to pay", the sweet-natured nin went.

"Well hurry up", Ino told him.

Choji paid for the 59 bowls and walked back to Ino with a shrug.

"Hey Ino, Choji guess what", Naruto asked the two as he followed them out with Sasuke trailing behind him.

"What?", Ino asked.

"Sasuke and I are...a couple", Naruto told them.

Ino's jaw fell open, she was way too suprised but the swirl-cheeked ninja just smiled. He always knew the two of them would get together eventually.

"Let's go Ino", Choji said as he dragged her away from the laughing Naruto and smirking Sasuke.

"Dobe, let's go", Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Where are you taking me", Naruto whined.

"You'll see", Sasuke smiled.


	8. What Kiba Saw

Ha! Another chapter...

I am just SO proud of meself ;3

Enjoy!(:

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishomoto owns dudes x3

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto", Sakura yelled, waving as she saw the two ninjas walking, "Have you seen Rock Lee?"

"No, we haven't and why do you want him anyways?", Naruto asked, probing.

"Well Sasuke hasn't woken up and realized what's he's missing and I don't want to go out with you, so", she flipped her hair, "I guess I should give Rock Lee a chance".

"I'm not missing anything at all, in fact I finally got what I've been missing", smirking, Sasuke drew Naruto into a kiss, suprising the pink-haired ninja.

"Oh...oh god, my nose", Sakura said, interrupting the couple, she held her nose which was bleeding, "I gotta go".

Sakura ran away, heading towards Rock Lee's house as her nose continued to spurt blood.

Naruto and Sasuke watched her go, laughing so hard, they had to hold on to each other to prevent themselves from falling down.

* * *

Sakura leaned against Rock Lee's door, breathing hard and her mind racing. _Was it just me or was that really like _really_ hot._ She shook her head and began summoning the courage to knock on Lee's door, when it opened.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?", Lee asked her, his eyes wide.

"What are you wearing", Sakura asked him, her eyes widened, he was wearing clothes that a normal person would wear, which showed the muscles that Lee had gotton from both hard work and training. Looking at him, Sakura felt her stomach flip, confirming the feelings she knew she's had.

"Well, you see my green outfit is in the wash so-", he broke off, his eyes widening as Sakura kissed him.

"How 'bout we go into your house", Sakura breathed into his ear.

Lee felt a certain part of him harden. _Damn my youth_, he thought to himself.

Okay", Rock Lee replied, he kissed her and they both walked into the house, the door swinging shut behind them.

* * *

"This place is nice", Naruto told Sasuke as he glanced around at the trees around him and lake in front of him.

"I know, I've always wanted to bring you here", Sasuke told him, his cheeks darkening the slightest.

Naruto kissed him, smiling against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed him back, ferciously and bit Naruto's bottom lip.

"Want to stay here and make out", Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Duh, Dobe".

They grinned at each other and kissed again.

* * *

"Woof", went Akamaru.

"What is it Akamaru", Kiba asked his dog, he sniffed the air.

"Hey, it's Naruto!", he sniffed again, "and... Sasuke?".

"What is it Kiba, I can hear you from all the way there", Hinata pointed the place she had been standing at before.

"I'm going to make fun of that idiot Naruto, wanna come Hinata?", Kiba asked her.

"S-sure".

Kiba looked at her and then looked away. _I wish Hinata could see that I like her._

"Kiba, what's wrong", Hinata asked, worried.

"Oh, nothing", Kiba grinned, "Let's go see that idiot".

"I'm going to run ahead, all right Hinata", Kiba left with Akamaru, following the scent trail.

"Ahh, stop it, not here!".

"Okay, Okay Fine".

Kiba stopped in his tracks and looked at his dog.

"Did you hear that", he asked.

"Woof", the dog barked quietly.

Kiba snuck behind a tree and peeked around it and this what Kiba saw: Naruto and Sasuke kissing, he saw their tounges entwine together and his eyes unbidded drifted down to where he saw Sasuke gripping at...

"Ahhhh, my eyes!", Kiba yelled.

He wanted to pull his eyes from out of head and burn them, he wanted to do anything, everything, oh anything, to erase what he just saw.

Naruto looked up when he heard Kiba's scream and ran towards it.

"Kiba? Kiba! What's wrong with your eyes?", Naruto asked him.

"Oh hey Hinata", Naruto grinned at her as she ran up.

"H-Hi, Naruto", Hinata blushed, then she looked at Kiba, who was on the ground, raking at his eyes.

"What's wrong Kiba, are you okay?", Hinata asked him.

"I-I j-just saw", Kiba began, "Uhhh! I can't say it, ugh so gross!", Kiba put his hands on his face.

"What did you see Kiba?", Sasuke asked, innocently.

Kiba looked down at Sasuke's legs and shuddered.

"You know what I saw! I think I'm going to have to burn my eyes!", Kiba yelled.

"Oh you saw me and Sasuke kissing, didn't you Kiba", Naruto inquired.

"K-kissing?", Hinata asked.

"Yes, we're going out", Naruto told her.

"That's not all I saw", Kiba stood up and pointed at Naruto, "At least do that in a room, ugh".

Naruto blushed, "Oh".

Sasuke smirked. _Another idiot comes along. I could never like him like that though_.

"Stop smirking", Kiba and Naruto told him, together.

"So, N-Naruto, your in a-a r-relationship?", Hinata asked nervously, tapping her index fingers together.

"Yup, I gotta go now, I'm going to the meething early, see you there, okay", Naruto waved goodbye as he and Sasuke left.

* * *

"I can't believe I saw that", Kiba shuddered, "I want to erase that from my mind".

"S-so, Naruto and Sasuke...wow".

"Come on Hinata, it was going to happen sooner or later, unlike Tenten and Neji", Kiba gagged, "I walked in on them too, why is it always me!".

Hinata giggled, "I told you not to go in the room".

"Hmph, which of course means, go in the room!", Kiba pointed at her.

"Your fault Kiba", Hinata smiled, "Tee hee".

Kiba's mouth felt dry all of a sudden.

"Hey, Hinata?", he asked softly.

"Yes, Kiba?", she smiled at him.

"C-can I kiss you?", he asked her, for the first time he felt nervous. Instead of waiting for her answer, he leaned forward and gave her a soft tentative kiss. Then he pulled away.

"K-Kiba, that-that was nice", Hinata blushed.

"Really!?", Kiba asked. He smiled at her and kissed her again, harder and less tenative. She kissed him back slowly, then pulled away smiling.

"K-Kiba", Hinata said, before she fell down into a faint.

Kiba shook his head, "looks like I'm going to have to carry her to her home".

He grinned and brushed Hinata's hair out of her eyes and gave her forehead a kiss.

"Let's go to that meeting K-Kiba", Hinata said, opening her eyes. Then she fell into another faint. Kiba shook his head, laughing.


	9. Master Kakashi's Jutsu

So, this could be the ending... I don't know I kinda like this story so I might keep it going but anyways here's the next chapter x3

Diclaimer: Oh my god! I _still_ don't own Naruto v.v

* * *

So, Naruto had lied. Scratch that, he _was_ going to go to the meeting- just not _now_ like he had told Hinata and Kiba. Instead he led a confused Sasuke through the village and into Sasuke's house where he pushed the black-haired nin onto the bed.

"Naruto..what are you doing?", Sasuke asked the blonde nin.

"Let's just say I'm in charge now", Naruto breathed into Sasuke's ear sending shivers through the Uchiha's body.

Sasuke smiled. _Oh, I think I'm going to like this new side of Naruto._

Naruto nicked Sasuke's ear, causing the ninja to jerk upward from both suprise and pleasure. Naruto tore off the Uchiha's clothes and glanced longily at the black-haired nin's erection, then with a shake of his head, he placed kisses on Sasuke's neck and continued the trail down to Sasuke's erection, then he turned him around.

"What are you planning, Naruto", Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Naruto pulled softly at Sasuke's hair, messing with it, "You know what I'm going to do Teme".

Naruto gave his fingers a couple of licks and smeared Sasuke's wetness over his fingers.

Sasuke grinned. _Well duh, I'm acting like the dobe now._

Naruto stuck a digit into Sasuke. Sasuke yelped, gripping the sheets in pain.

"Breath, it'll get better", Naruto whispered gently. Soon, Sasuke's pain became pleasure as Naruto stuck another digit into him and soon after a third followed, he pulled his fingers in and out, pumping.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Do it!"

"Do what?", Naruto grinned.

"You know what, just do-", Sasuke cut off in a erotic moan as Naruto entered him and drew out, them came in again. Pain fell over Sasuke which soon faded into pleasure as Naruto entered him again and again.

They laid down together, tired.

"We still have to go to that meeting", Naruto groaned.

"That annoying master Gai is going to be there", Sasuke replied, already annoyed.

"So is Master Asuma, Master Kureni and our Master Kakashi", Naruto reminded him.

"Whatever, let's sleep while we can", Sasuke yawned.

"Naruto?", he asked, he turned around, only to find him asleep. _What a dobe._ He grinned at the blonde ninja, then fell asleep himself.

* * *

"Oh how youth shines in this wonderful place", Master Gai yelled at the sky, spreading his arms upward.

Master Kakashi glanced at him over his book, "For our students and and my sakes, would you shut up?", he asked.

"Youth does not ring through you", Gai told him sadly, then he brightened, "A match, a match, will bring out our youthness".

Master Kakashi groaned inwardly. Masters Asumi and Kureni smiled at each other and stepped forward.

"So you must be wondering why we called you here", Asumi stated. 12 heads nodded at him.

Kureni stepped forward smiling, "We just wanted to congratulate you guys, you came this far and all survived".

Silence followed and Asumi coughed.

"Let's just say we're proud of you little ninjas", Kakashi said, his eyes in an upward angle.

"Hey, who are you calling little, I've mastered the Rasengan, so HA!", Naruto told Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled, "Your still little".

Naruto pouted, wishing he could kick his master in his soft spot- and not for the first time and probaly not for the last.

"Anyways, we're going to have a picnic, so hang around while we get the food out", Asuma said.

Eveyone jumped up and seperated into groups of two. The masters grinned at each other. This _was_ a picnic to congratulate the ninjas but it would let the masters know who was with who.

"Youth, oh youth, young love, just rings through the air", Gai went moving around in circles, "Kakashi, my rival, let's prove our youth with a battle".

Kakashi winced, wondering why he had agreed to come to the picnic, sure he _had_ come late but still he was here, wasn't he.

Kakashi sighed, putting down his precious book, "How about we play Rock-Paper-Scissors".

"I want to have a battle, let's prove our youth with a bloody battle", Gai whined.

Kakashi shrugged and went back to reading his book.

"Fine, I'll play _that_ game, if I lose I shall wear 50 pounds of clothes and walking around the village 30 times on my hands", Gai promised.

Kakashi sighed, already tired, "Still doing those "strengthing" excercises 'eh Gai?"

"Youth! Kakashi, let's prove it", Gai replied, obnixously.

"Hey, Master Kakashi" a voice yelled, a blonde head came into view, causing Gai to fall to the ground.

"What is it Naruto?", Kakashi asked, relieved.

"I guess I want to thank you, if it weren't for your stupid jutsu", Naruto paused, "I wouldn't be with Sasuke",

"Is that all?", Kakashi asked, airly.

"Would you look around, look at all those...couples, look at that love, what's wrong with you Master Kakashi", Naruto wondered.

Kakashi looked around. He saw Shikamaru and Temari by a tree, lying down next to each other, their fingers entwined. His eyes glided passed a kissing couple; Neji and Tenten. He paused at Kiba and Hinata as Hinata fainted- once again. His eyes floated to where Choji and Ino sat beside each other as Ino yelled at her Master about something. He glanced at Shino, who was making out with the new girl in town, Ayame. He felt his eyes widen and he inwardly groaned as he saw his pink-haired student making out with Gai's Rock Lee, he winced, already knowing the contests and battles Gai would force him into after seeing those two.

Kakashi's eyes finally settled on Naruto, who was looking at him eagerly and Sasuke, who was behind the blonde nin.

"So?", Kakashi went.

"I come here to say thanks and you basically- ugh, bye Master!", Naruto huffed as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him away.

Kakashi grinned at Naruto and Sasuke's retreating backs. His plan had worked after all.

* * *

I think that's the end. :D

But if people review and want me to I might continue though in be might like next year (2013!)(x

For now, Bye(;


	10. Poor Kakashi, Not Really!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Boo-hoo. ~teardrop~ ;3

A Silly Chapter xD (:

* * *

"Kakashi, my rival, I have a request", Gai said, gaily.

"What?", Kakashi asked without looking up from his beloved book o' porn.

"Sakura and my own young student, Rock Lee are going out, so let's have a battle", Gai declared.

"What does our _students_ going out have to do with _us_ battling?", Kakashi asked, raising a brow.

"Because-", Gai stopped his explaination and tipped his head to the side dramatically, "Do you hear that, my Rival?"

Kakashi listened without changing his expression as he heard moans and groans.

Kakashi smirked. _This could be better then reading my book._

He edged down his mask and turned his sharigan eye towards the noises and immediatly blanced, his sharigan flicking off.

Definitely _not_ better then my books, he thought as he tried to remove the image of his student Naruto gripping the hair of his _other_ student Sasuke as Sasuke...blew Naruto. Why were they doing it out in the open, let alone _outside_ he didn't know. He didn't _want_ to know.

Kakashi wouldn't be able to sleep for weeks.

Gai glanced at Kakashi, "If you don't have a youthful battle with me", he moved his uber-brows up and down dramatically, "I'll give you a kiss".

Kakashi blanched again and carefully looked at Gai. _This was gonna be a long day_, he thought as he poofed from a puckered up Gai. _A long, disturbing day indeed._ Kakashi shuddered.

* * *

The End. I had to pick on Kakashi 'cuz I love him so much :D

Hit the review button peeps(x

Working on a new story called "Sakura's Evil Plan", it's a Sasuke X Naruto story ;D

Stay Tuned. xD


End file.
